Poison
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Sirius never really hated Snape... In the beggining. SBSS Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Rated M just to be safe, cos I wrote this ages ago and haven't read it since. lol.
1. An Odd Conversation

**Poison.**

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

_Lyrics Are from the song "Poison" by Alice Cooper, and I don't own any part of them, because if I did then I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction. I'd be on tour somewhere with Alice and the band! lol._

Poison.

Chapter 1: An Odd Conversation.

Sirius had wanted Severus ever since he had first laid eyes on him. Ever since the time in first year when he had seen him across the other side of the entrance hall, just before sorting, his thoughts had been taken over with images of the quiet, greasy haired boy who, much to Sirius' dismay looked destined to be a Slytherin.

Sirius had longed to run his hands through that hair for longer than he could remember. It was like a drug to him, a dangerous obsession that would one day be the death of him. The young Marauder couldn't get enough of it. Whenever he saw Severus in the halls or in a classroom, it would take all he had in him not to run over and push him against the nearest wall and show him how he felt.

Sirius' obsession had, in a sense become almost dangerous. He hated to think what others might do to him if the ever found out he was gay, and was chasing a Slytherin, no less. He was a Gryffindor, he was supposed to hate Slytherins for Merlin's sake! Not go chasing after them in his every waking thought, and dream! But that's exactly what he _was_ doing, and it was getting him into trouble.

"Sirius! Sirius mate! Wake up!" James yelled at him from across the Gryffindor table at breakfast that morning. "Earth to Padfoot! Ground bass Prongs is trying to establish communication! Wake up Mister Padfoot!"

"Huh? What? Sorry. I was thinking."

"About what? You _never_ think! About _anything!_ What's up mate?" James asked with concern.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Said Sirius, who was in fact staring over at the Slytherin table at the back of Snape's head wondering if he would ever have a chance with that one. He knew Snape hated him, and he pretended to return the feelings until he could figure out a better approach at getting his attention.

"Right, well anyway, _as I was saying_ Mister Padfoot, when are we gonna tell Moony what we've done?"

Sirius sighed. "I dunno. Tonight maybe." Sirius' eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey! It's a full moon the day after tomorrow! We could tell him then!"

Just then, the subject of their conversation himself entered the Great Hall, looking rather pale and worn out. "Hey Moony! You okay?"

"Yeah, mostly. I have a headache."

James and Sirius looked at each other, sympathy written all over their faces. None of them knew exactly how Remus felt at this time of month, but they knew that however it was, it wasn't very pleasant.

"Don't worry mate. We have some good news for you, but you have to wait till tomorrow."

Remus looked surprised. "Why on Sunday? Of all times?" James just smiled.

"You'll see."

Remus looked over at Sirius who was once again staring over at the Slytherin table. "What's up with him?" James shrugged.

"Dunno. Oi! Pads!" Sirius grunted in reply and continued staring at the back of Snape's head. The young Slytherin was sitting alone at the end of the table reading a thick leather-bound book Sirius presumed to be on potions or the dark arts. He was always reading.

Sirius' thoughts began to drift to other things, his over-active imagination fuelling the dirty images his mind came up with. Sirius found himself becoming increasingly dizzy, and found he had developed a slight ach in his groin. '_Crap! I need a cold shower…_'

Sirius stood up, rearranging his robes so his fellow Marauders wouldn't notice his steadily growing arousal. "Oi! Pads! Where are you off to!" James called after him.

"Just… For a walk. I'll see you guys at lunch!" James just shook his head as Sirius rushed out of the hall, wondering, not for the first time what was on his friends mind.

Sirius raced out to the grounds, deciding just to go for a swim in the lake instead of a shower. It was still early and everyone was still at breakfast, so he had a while.

Sirius threw off his robes, after checking the grounds were deserted, then dove into the cold water, surfacing a few meters out, treading water. Sirius lay on his back for a while, again wondering if he would ever be in for a chance with Snape. As far as he knew the handsome young Slytherin was straight. It was a fairly long shot that he harboured the same feelings that Sirius did for him. Even less likely he'd return them so openly.

Sirius musing was suddenly interrupted by a smooth voice from the shore calling out to him. "Black, why do you always find the need to be somewhere when others are more than likely to show up?" There was a pause, and Sirius righted himself in the water, sure of who it was. "And in an indecent state, no less."

Sirius spun round, suddenly realizing that Snape had his wand extracted from the inside pocket of his robes, and was twirling it in his fingers. Incredibly long fingers that Sirius would like nothing more than to…

"What? Dog got your tongue Black? Or are you just incompetent?" For not the first time since he had mastered his Animagus transformation Sirius wondered if perhaps Snape knew. '_But how could he? Remus didn't even know yet…'_

Sirius wondered if perhaps Snape had been spying on them. It probably wouldn't be the first time. "What do you want Snape?" Snape smirked at him. Sirius liked that smirk, he just wished it was directed at him for a different reason than the dislike etched in every line of Severus' pale face.

"What? I can't even come by to say hello now?" Sirius picked his words carefully.

'_There was no one else around…_'

"Not if you're going to be annoying." He said simply. Snape's smirk widened.

"You're slow this morning. What happened? Potter feed you a brain addling potion? It wouldn't be the first time." Sirius blanched at the memory of how James had accidentally fed him a Confundus potion with his pumpkin juice one morning when we had knocked into Remus and unknowingly spilled some in Sirius' drink. Unfortunately Snape had been present for that incident, and Sirius had been slightly embarrassed that he'd had to see that.

"No. I'm tired." He admitted, though he wouldn't say why. Sirius was finding it increasingly difficult not to go over and pull Severus into the lake with him and snog him senseless.

Snape seemed slightly perturbed by Sirius lack of a witty remark, and seemed to take a moment contemplating his next words. He glanced around the still deserted grounds. "Other than the obvious fact that I'm a Slytherin, what do you have against me Black?"

"I don't have anything against you!" Sirius blurted out before being able to catch himself. Snape looked for a moment surprised, then regained his composure slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? You could have fooled me." Sirius couldn't reply to that, so he remained silent in the water. Snape sat down at the edge of the lake, still twirling Sirius' wand. "You know Black, you interest me." Sirius stayed silent, wondering where this was leading. "You've always been interesting. How did you end up in Gryffindor, anyway?"

Sirius blinked, surprised. "I don't know. I just wasn't like my parents, I 'spose." Snape smiled oddly at him, and Sirius wondered if he could possibly feel anything towards him. '_He dared not to hope…_'

"Pity… We may have gotten on better than you think if you'd been a Slytherin." For a minute he looked almost… Wistful…

"Really? What makes you think that?" Sirius asked, feeling a slight pang of hope at those words. Snape thought for a minute.

"Well, like I said, you're interesting to me… And aside from the obvious differences in houses… We could have a lot more in common than you think…"

'_Than I think…_'

"You're weird." Sirius settled on after a while, finding nothing else better to say. Snape just smirked.

"You're telling me."

They sat in silence for a while, and Sirius soon began to feel cold. He chanced out on a venture. "Can I have my robes back? I'm cold." To his slight surprise Snape just gave him a slightly triumphant grin, then tossed him his robes from the shore. "Thanks."

Sirius dragged himself out of the water and pulled his robes over his head, surprised to find that Snape hadn't looked away as he changed. '_Perhaps he had a chance after all…_'

"So…" Snape started. "You don't have anything against me Black? Then why the enmity between us?"

"I don't know." Sirius' head was spinning him all kinds of thoughts. '_He desperately wanted to drag Severus off into the trees and…_' Sirius wondered if it was just his imagination running away with him, but Severus seemed to be looking at him with what almost appeared to be longing. '_Was he moving closer…?_'

Severus was almost within reach now, holding Sirius wand behind his back as he leaned in and quietly whispered in Sirius' ear. "Meet me here latter tonight." And then he was gone, Sirius' wand slipped deftly back into his pocket, almost without his noticing.

Sirius stood there for a minute, wondering what on earth had just happened, but feeling lighter than he had in a very long time. Sirius' thoughts were full of engaging images of which he would have dwelt on for the rest of the day, if not for a sudden interruption of his thoughts.

"Oi! Padfoot! There you are mate! About time you showed up! We've been looking for you all morning!" James called as his fellow Marauders made their way across the grounds.

Sirius pushed all thoughts of Severus to the back of his mind until latter, and instead joined in James' teasing of Remus by not telling him what they had in store for him in a couple of nights time.


	2. Meetings At Midnight

Chapter 2: Meetings At Midnight.

Sirius wrapt his cloak tighter around him as the chill wind picked up, sweeping his hair behind him. He couldn't be sure if Snape was coming, but he couldn't be sure he wasn't either, so he waited just inside the trees in the forbidden forest, out of sight of anyone who might chance a look outside the castle this late at night, waiting to see what this was about, and allowing his imagination to run wild on him.

It was a few minutes latter when Sirius heard a noise from behind him. He whipped out his wand, just in case, but lowered it as he was relieved to see Severus approaching from, the edge of the grounds.

Sirius was about to speak when he was suddenly silenced. His heart turned over as Severus pressed his lips to Sirius', pulling him closer and placing a hand in Sirius' hair, holding him there.

Severus' tongue sought entrance to Sirius' mouth and he gladly gave it, barely suppressing a moan as he felt his back being pushed up against a tree, as Severus' tongue ran over his own, causing him to become dizzy with arousal.

Sirius felt his hands begin to wander, and almost without a conscious thought he parted Severus' robes, slipping his hands inside, and down the waist-band of Severus' pants. Severus drew in a breath as he felt Sirius' hands on him, and Sirius groaned as he felt the young Slytherins arousal beneath him.

Sirius moaned again as he felt the cool air around him, and realized he was completely naked. Severus snaked out of his grasp and Sirius almost collapsed when he felt Severus' tongue dart out, and lick the end of his arousal, drawing a hoarse moan from his throat, making him go weak at the knees.

Severus' hands were on his hips, and Sirius buried his fingers in Severus' smooth raven hair, relishing the feel of it in his hands. Like soft silk.

Sirius felt as though he was no longer in control of his body, and gave way to the intense feelings of pleasure that filled him, moaning, and screaming obscenities to the night.

Sirius didn't know how long it was until he next found himself lying sprawled out on the floor of the Forbidden Forest, Severus positioned on top of him, apparently asleep. Sirius coiled his hand through Severus' hair, listening to the slow breathing of the boy on top of him, feeling Severus' heartbeat somewhere above him.

The Slytherin stirred and shifted slightly, opening coal black eyes to meet with warm grey ones, still blurry with sleep. Severus smiled strangely. "Told you we could've gotten on better." Sirius gave a bark-like laugh.

"Whadya mean, i _could have?_ /i "

Severus just smiled oddly again, and fished around for his fallen robes. Finding them nearby, he crawled off Sirius, and threw him his own. Sirius grinned. "Cheers!"

The trek back to the castle was silent, as both realized it must have been either incredibly late or incredibly early. They parted ways at the entrance hall, sharing a last chaste kiss before creeping silently back to their respective common rooms.

The Fat Lady admonished Sirius for being out so late and for waking her up at these ghastly hours, and Sirius apologized, sneaking back into his dormitory to find Peter snoring quietly, and Remus talking in his sleep about something.

"No… It's okay… I'll finish it latter…"

Sirius smirked at Remus's odd ramblings. At least i _he_ /i didn't sleep talk! Merlin forbid he should say anything incriminating in front of James without being aware of it! No wonder poor Remus couldn't keep it a secret for long that he was a werewolf! Poor bloke.

Sirius stretched languorously as he woke the next morning to a ray of sunlight filtering through the hangings on his bed. Reaching over to find his watch he discovered it was already ten in the morning. Oh well, it was a Sunday, he was allowed a sleep in…

"Oi! Pads!" Someone yelled, before cannon balling him to wake him up. "Wake up!"

"Mmmrrrr… James. Go away! I'm up, okay! I'm just not awake yet!" Remus laughed from somewhere above him. "Sirius, mate, sorry to wake you, but it's ten o' clock!"

"I know! I was just about to get up! Now go away and let me get dressed! Or I'll tell James what you were talking about in your sleep!"

Remus' eyes went wide, and James got an evil glint in his eye as Remus hurried off. "What did he say?"

"I can't tell you, otherwise I'll have nothing to threaten him with!"

James pouted. "Fine then! Side with Remus!"

"I'm not i _siding_ /i with anybody! Now scram! I'm not changing with you in here!" James chuckled, and left him to his devices, muttering something about him being a, 'sentimental poof.' Sirius ignored it, knowing full well that James was just being James. Although he often wondered weather James knew he was gay, as he often called him that. Maybe that was just James.

Sirius staggered out of bed wondering how on earth he was going to get through that day without someone noticing the glazed look on his face.


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations.

Sirius managed to get through the day without too much problem, but James had asked him a few times if he was okay, and if he needed to go to the hospital wing. Sirius had laughed and told him he worried too much and that he would probably ask Remus if he needed to go there simply because he got a headache! James threw a book at him.

Sirius ran into Severus around lunch time, but neither had the chance to stop, as James and Peter were not far behind Sirius in the corridor. Remus was in the hospital wing.

Sirius gestured at Severus to hide in a secret passageway to the left so James wouldn't see him, as Sirius couldn't be certain he wouldn't stop to taunt him. He didn't want that.

Severus smiled at him and vanished behind the tapestry Sirius had indicated, just as James and Peter came round the corner. "Hey! Pads! Wait up!" James called, putting a hand on his shoulder, and leading the way to the Great Hall for lunch.

It was latter that evening when Sirius James and Peter headed down to the Whomping willow under James's invisibility cloak, slipping in behind Remus, unnoticed by either their friend or Madam Hooch.

Once they were in the passageway Sirius tapped Remus on the shoulder and removed the invisibility cloak so he could see them. " Wh… What are you three doing here!?" Remus asked, shocked.

Sirius grinned at him. "We told you we had something to show you. James, if you will…" And suddenly, where James had stood, now stood a massive stag bearing a proud head of antlers.

Remus's jaw dropped open. "Si… Sirius… Is he…!?" Sirius nodded.

"Yep. Took us all the way from second year to do it!"

"And what do you…? And Peter…?" Sirius grinned, and fixed an image in his mind of the animal he wished to turn into, the air shimmered around him, and suddenly there stood a great black dog, panting, and wagging its tail. Remus, still looking shocked, glanced around trying to locate Peter, who scampered up his pants leg, and situated himself on Remus's shoulder. " Peter… Is that…? Sirius! Don't tell me this was all your idea!?"

Sirius resumed his natural form, and nodded. "Yep. Me and James got it first time, but Pete here needed a little help. And in case you're wondering about the nicknames we've been calling each other, James if Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and I'm Padfoot."

"And we're calling you Moony." James said, also resuming his human form.

"But why did you guys…?"

"So we could come with you." Sirius replied. "A werewolf won't attack animals. Only people. So now we can be with you on the full moon!" Remus looked close to tears, and Sirius suspected they were tears of happiness.

"Guys… Thanks!" Remus cried, grabbing Sirius in a tight embrace.

"No problem mate!" Sirius ruffled his hair affectionately.

"But… Guys…"

"Mate. Don't start this 'you-don't-wanna-see-me-as-a-werewolf' thing again will you? Mate, we don't care what you look like! Even once a month on a full moon when you grow four legs and a tail!" Remus nodded, overcome with joy at what his friends had done for him. Sirius glowed with pride that his idea had worked, and they could finally be with their friend in his time of need.

The four of them trekked up to the shrieking shack, Peter riding on Remus' shoulder until they got there.

Sirius and James transformed, standing in the corner of the large bedroom. Remus sat down on the bed as a violent shudder suddenly wracked his body. Remus cried out, and Sirius whined as his friend lurched off the bed and lay crouched on the hard floor, retching violently, as his body convulsed, his muscles twitching, skull lengthening with a sickening crack, as his features were pushed sharply outwards forming a long, thin muzzle.

Remus's moans had turned from frail human cries of pain to a deep, feral growling. Remus straightened up, sniffing the air, then reared up on his hind legs, letting loose a low mournful howl.

Sirius felt the fear and confusion of his friend still resonating through the room, even over the new scents and feelings of the werewolf's rage and hunger.

Sirius and James sat, waiting for Remus to notice them, Peter sitting atop James's head, between his antlers. Moony growled and walked over, sniffing his new companions a few times before whining and extending his forepaws on the ground in an invitation to play. Sirius wagged his tail, and did the same, suddenly pouncing on the werewolf, the stag and the rat joining in shortly after.

That night was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

It was a few months latter when Severus cornered Sirius out in the courtyard. He had a sad, sombre look on his face which made Sirius more than a little concerned. They had had many other meetings in the forest since the first one, and Sirius had had more than his fair share of a good time, but he and Severus had continued to act like they hated each other to the public eye. ' _Could someone have found out…?_'

"Severus…?" Sirius asked, concerned. Severus looked as though whatever he had to say was incredibly hard and painful to get through.

"Sirius… We can't keep doing this…" There! The five words Sirius had hoped never to hear. They were like poison, slowly seeping through his veins, killing him from the inside out.

"Severus…" He couldn't understand it.

"Sirius… We can't. We can't keep lying to everyone forever, and sooner or latter some body's bound to find out…"

That was it then… They had spent so long making it work, and he was being dismissed. Just like this? Well, fine then! If he wanted to play it that way!

"Fine… Yeah, whatever… See you round, I guess…" And Sirius walked off.

"Sirius! Wait…!" He didn't even bother to turn around. '_Damn Slytherins! He should have known better than to trust them! Even that one… _Especially _that one!_' Sirius vowed that from that day on he would hate all Slytherins. Hate them with a vehement conviction, and a silent, vicious passion. ' _Especially that one…_' He never spoke to Severus again after that day… Not until a day many years on from that one, when their lives had both taken very different paths to a sad, tragic, and undeservedly painful life.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It was fifteen years latter, and Sirius was sitting at the table in his parents house, having been on the run from Azkaban for the past two years. The house was damp and musty and reminded Sirius of a time he would rather forget.

He was stuck living in this hole because of the Ministry looking for him and the Death Eaters knowing what he was. And he hated it! Almost as much as he hated the greasy haired Slytherin that currently shared the house with him.

Sirius' thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the devil himself. "Black… Are you going to sit there all day, or do something useful for once?" Snape sneered from the doorway.

"Piss off!" Sirius replied, flicking an old Butterbeer cork across the table. "I don't want to talk to you!" Snape sneered again.

"Really? Because I wanted to talk to you." Sirius barely looked up.

"About what?" He demanded, his voice still icy.

"You know what."

"Go away."

Severus stepped into the room and came over to him. "You still want this…" Snape leaned down and pressed his lips to Sirius' bringing a moan and a shudder from the animagus. Sirius responded, as if on impulse, sliding his tongue in Severus' mouth, for a moment, forgetting that he had once vowed to hate this man.

Sirius surrendered to the feelings that had lain dormant in him for years. His need… His lust…

"Severus…"

"Yes?"

"I missed you…"

"I know…"

At some point they left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bedroom, Sirius closing the door behind them, as they sprawled out on the bed, all enmity for the time being, forgotten.

Sirius cast all of his past differences aside, and for the while allowed himself to remember, allowed himself to feel nothing but love and a deep, long suppressed passion for the man above him. Allowing himself the sweet release he had, for years longed for.

Severus broke down all his defences as quickly as Sirius had put them up, knowing exactly where all his weaknesses were, and slowly, and sensually exploiting them.

For the moment, there was no war, no fear, no pain. There was no dividing wall in the name of separate houses, or different ideals. For a while, there was no hate, no painful memories reminding him that there were some people he could trust, and some he couldn't. That this was one he couldn't… For the moment, he forgot that he'd been hurt…

Sirius slipped his hands inside Severus' robes, groaning as he came in sudden contact with Severus' warm skin, and remembering that night in the forest when he'd first been able to touch him, to show him how he really felt… It was a while latter, when Sirius finally collapsed back on the bad, tired, and sated, and for now, oblivious to the hurt he had suffered.

It was the next morning when Sirius awoke, to find the bed empty next to him, and again, just as he had the first time, Sirius wept. Shed tears of grief and pain, and loss. He knew it would always be like this, he would always be used, and hurt, and he would build up his defences again, like he had before, and he would hate him. He would hate him with a passion. But still, he would never help feeling the sharp sting of rejection. Would always feel like Severus was twisting a knife inside of him. Severus was killing him slowly, from the inside out. Just as he always had done.

Snape was always going to be like this to him: Like Poison.


End file.
